


A Hug

by emef



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, hug, racing heartbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emef/pseuds/emef
Summary: Exactly 200 words of Richard either holding Jared in his arms, or being held. He isn't sure.





	A Hug

“I guess I don’t trust anyone like I trust you.” Richard mumbles into Jared’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Richard.” Jared’s voice can be felt as well as heard, when they’re flush up against each other like this. “I can only hope to live up to your trust.”

The words are spoken evenly, calmly, but Richard’s ear is in the slope of Jared’s shoulder and he can feel Jared’s heartbeat. It’s suddenly loud, and fast. It’s racing.

Richard was too tired, too drunk, and too sad to turn away from Jared’s hug this time. In fact - he’s not even sure Jared was the one to hug him. Richard suspects he wormed his way into Jared’s arms all on his own.

He’d only meant to tell him about the phone call from Liz Tinsdale in case it became an issue. But instead he’d found himself talking about his feelings. And then talking about his feelings some more. And now here he is, clutching at Jared’s tall frame, mashing his face into Jared’s shirt. It smells good.

Richard, experimentally, hugs him harder. “This is nice.”

Jared’s heartbeat becomes - wild. But when he speaks, he might as well be commenting on the weather. “I agree.”


End file.
